With the recent growth of Internet technology, the speed of communication using a personal mobile communication device has been rapidly improved. This realizes the Internet environment capable of downloading and uploading a large amount of data through a remote computer access or performing local login to a remote computer. In addition, as a variety of applications are developed for a mobile communication terminal such as a smart phone, many virtualization technologies are being introduced to drive applications requiring higher performance in a user terminal having relatively lower performance. A cloud streaming service based on screen virtualization is an interesting one of them. In this service, a server executes an application, compresses an execution screen through video encoding, and transmits the compressed video to a client. Then the client can play the received video as if the application is running at the client.
Basically, this cloud streaming service employs cloud streaming technique based on a video codec. By the way, even in case of providing a certain service such as a menu display, the entire screen is unnecessarily captured and operated using the video codec. This results in inefficiency throughout the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced technology of creating a service screen having an animation effect in a user's set-top box by rendering only a necessary minimum part of an execution result screen of an application executed at a user's request and, even when a dynamic effect such as animation is applied, by transmitting animation-related information to the set-top box separately from images so that unnecessary images are not captured.
A relevant technique is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0113503 (Title: System and method for storing program code and data within an application hosting center) published on Oct. 21, 2010.